Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział VIII
Dzień wstawał cudny, ciepły, a jędrny, niby ten chłop dobrze wyspany, któren ledwie przecknąwszy na równe nogi się zrywa i szepcąc pacierze, trąc oczy, a ździebko poziewając za robotą się rozgląda. Słońce wschodziło pogodnie; czerwone i ogromne, z wolna wtaczało się na wysokie niebo, jakoby na to pole nieobjęte, kaj w sinych oprzędach mgieł, leżały nieprzeliczone stada białych chmur. I wiater się już wałęsał po świecie, kieby ten gospodarz budzący wszystko na świtaniu; przegarniał zboża pomdlałe, dmuchał we mgły, że rozpierzchały się na wsze strony, targał obwisłymi gałęziami, kajś na rozstajach huknął, to chyłkiem przebrał się ku uśpionym jeszcze sadom i rymnął w gąszcze, że z wiśni posypał się ostatni kwiat i kiej śnieg trząsł się na ziemię; kiej łzy na wody stawu padał. Ziemia się budziła, ptaki zaśpiewały w gniazdach, drzewa też jęły szemrać niby tym pacierzem pierwszym; kwiaty się otwierały podnosząc do słońca ciężkie, zwilgocone i senne rzęsy, a lśniące rosy sypały się gradem perlistym. Długi a luby dygot zatrząsł wszystkim, co znowu się budziło do życia zaś gdziesik z ziemie, ze dna wszelkiego stworzenia buchnął niemy krzyk i jak głucha błyskawica przeleciał nad światem, jak kiedy człowieczą duszę w twardym śpiku zmora dusi, że targa się, stracha, zamiera, aże raptem oczy ozewrze na słoneczną światłość i krzykiem szczęsnego oniemienia dzień wita i to, że między żywymi jest jeszcze, niepomna, jako to nowy dzień trudów a boleści, jak wczoraj było; jak z jutrem przyjdzie, jak zawdy będzie... Więc i Lipce jęły się budzić i raźno zrywać na nogi; niejedna głowa rozczochrana wyzierała, wodząc zaspanymi oczyma po świecie; kajś już się myli przed chałupami, to po wodę do stawu wypadały rozdziane jeszczek kobiety, ktosik drwa rąbał; wozy też wytaczano na drogę, dymy niekajś wykwitały z kominów, a tu i owdzie roznosiły się krzyki na leniących się wstawać. Rano było jeszcze, słońce ledwie co na parę chłopa wyniesło się nad wschodem i z boku przez mrocznawe sady bodło czerwonymi płomieniami, a już ruchano się wszędy galanto. Wiater się kajścić zapodział, że w lubej cichości wszystko się syciło rzeźwym, pachnącym porankiem, słońce grało we wodach i rosy skapywały z dachów sperlonymi sznurkami, jaskółki śmigały w czystym powietrzu, boćki leciały z gniazd na żer, kokoty piały po płotach wytrzepując radośnie skrzydłami, a gęsi z gęgotliwym krzykiem wywodziły młode na staw sczerwieniony. Bydło ryczało po oborach, zaś wszędy przed progami a w opłotkach doili pośpiesznie krowy i z każdego obejścia wyganiali inwentarz na drogi, że szedł kolebiąco rycząc przeciągle, a cochając się o płoty i drzewa, zaś owce z zadartymi łbami pobekując cisnęły się środkiem drogi w tumanie kurzu. Spędzali wszystko na plac przed kościołem, kaj paru starszych chłopaków na koniach, trzaskając batami a klnąc siarczyście, oganiało rozłażące się stado i wrzeszczało na opóźnionych. A kiej ruszyli, stłaczając się na topolowej, bo jaże pod lasem leżały wspólne pastwiska, przykryła ich kurzawa orosiała i czerwonawo mieniąca się w słońcu, że jeno belki owiec i pieskowe szczekania rwały się z ciężkich tumanów, znacząc drogę, kaj się podzieli. Zaś pokrótce za nimi i gęsiarki wypędzały białe, rozgęgane stada, to ktosik cielną krowę wiódł na miedzę albo konia spętanego prowadził za grzywę na ugory. Ale i potem niewiele się przyciszyło, że to wieś jęła się szykować na jarmarek. Było to jakoś w tydzień po powrocie chłopów z kreminału. Wszystko już w Lipcach wracało z wolna do dawnego, jakoby po tej burzy srogiej, co szkód narobiła niemałych, że naród, ochłonąwszy z trwogi, wyrzekając a żaląc się na dolę, imał się po ździebku pracy wetującej. Juści, co nie szło jeszcze, jak było iść powinno, chociaż chłopy już ujęły rządy w swoje kwarde ręce, jeszczech się bowiem lenili niecoś poranić, do późna nieraz wylegując się pod pierzynami; jeszczech niejeden często gęsto do karczmy zaglądał, niby to nowin zasięgając w sprawie; jeszcze ten i ów pół dnia przewałęsał po wsi i przegadał z kumami, a zaś drugie spychali jeno co pilniejsze roboty, boć niełacno było po tylim próżnowaniu brać się na ostro – ale już co dnia przemieniało się na lepsze, co dnia puściej robiło się w karczmie i po drogach i co dnia gęściej mus chytał za łby i przyginał do ziemie, do ciężkiej, znojnej pracy zaprzęgając. Że zaś dzisiaj akuratnie wypadał jarmarek w Tymowie, to mało kto do roboty wychodził, szykując się na niego. Przednowek wcześniej latoś zawitał i tak ciężki, jaże skwierczało po chałupach, więc co jeno kto miał jeszcze do przedania, śpiesznie wyprowadzał, zaś drugie szły la zgwarzenia się ze somsiady, la obaczenia świata i wypicia choćby tego kieliszka. Każden miał swój frasunek, a kajże się to naród pocieszy, wyżali, skrzepi, a nowin dowie, jeśli nie na jarmarku lebo na odpuście?... Więc skoro powypędzano inwentarze na paszę, zaczęli się zbierać, rychtować wozy, a wychodzić, kto piechty iść musiał. Biedota ruszyła najpierwej, bo Filipka z płaczem pognała sześć starych gęsi, oderwanych od młodzi ledwie co porosłej, że to chłop zachorzał po powrocie i do garnka nie było co wstawić. Któryś też z komorników ciągnął za rogi jałowicę, co się była teraz na zwiesnę pognała... Że zaś bieda ma długie nogi a ostre pazury, to Grzela z krzywą gębą, choć na ośmiu morgach siedział, a dojną krowę poprowadził na powróśle, somsiad zaś jego, Józek Wachnik, maciorę z prosiętami popędzał. Ratowały się chudziaki, jak jeno mogły, bo już niejednego tak przypierało, że ostatnią koninę wyprowadził, jak to Gulbas musiał, sprocesowała go bowiem Balcerkowa za piętnaście rubli, które był kiejś pożyczył na krowę, i teraz gotowym wyrokiem groziła, że wśród płaczów całej rodziny a wyrzekań i gróźb siadł nieborak na kasztanka i przedawać go pojechał. Wozy się z wolna wytaczały jeden za drugim, boć i gospodarze wywozili, co któren miał, gdyż wójt o podatki wołał i karami straszył, zaś gospodynie też się wybierały ze swoim dobrem, że często gęsto kokoszki gdakały spod zapasek lub tęgi gęsior zasyczał z wasąga, a drugie piechty idące jajka niesły w chustach; to masło kryjomo przed dziećmi zbierane, a poniektóre to i świąteczne wełniaki lub zbędne płótna dźwigały na plecach. Bieda ano popędzała, a do żniw, do nowego, było jeszcze daleko. Tak się wszystkim śpieszyło, że nawet msza odprawiała się dzisiaj znacznie wcześniej. Jeno parę kobiet klęczało przed ołtarzem, nie mogąc nadążyć za księdzem, bo ledwie odmówiły na Podniesienie, a już Jambroż gasił świece i kluczami podzwaniał. Tereska żołnierka, która z jakąś sprawą przyszła do proboszcza, trafiła rychtyk, kiej już wychodził na śniadanie. Nie śmiała go juści zaczepić, więc jeno stanęła przed sztachetami wypatrując, kiej się na ganku pokaże. Nim się jednak zebrała przystąpić, siadł na bryczkę i przykazywał ostro ruszać do Tymowa. Westchnęła żałośnie, długo patrząc na topolową, kaj kurz wisiał i szarą chmurą kładł się na pola; wozy turkotały coraz dalej, a ino czerwień kobiet ciągnących gęsiego nad drogą mignęła niekiedy między drzewami. Lipce ścichły pokrótce, młyn nie turkotał, kuźnia stała zamknięta i drogi do cna opustoszały, bo kto ostał, dłubał cosik w obejściach i na ogrodach za chałupami. Tereska sielnie sfrasowana wróciła do domu. Mieszkała za kościołem, pobok Mateusza, w chałupinie o jednej izbie z półsionką, gdyż drugą przy działach brat oderznął i przeniósł na swój grunt, że kiej rozcięte w poprzek żebra sterczały przepiłowane ściany i dach, przypierające do okopconego komina. Dojrzała ją z proga Nastka, że to ino wąski sadek ich dzielił. – No cóż? co ci wyczytał? – zawołała biegnąc ku niej. Tereska z przełazu opowiadała, co ją spotkało. – A może by organista przeczytał?... pisane musi poredzić. – Juści, co poredzi, ale jak tu z gołymi rękoma iść do niego? – Weź parę jajków. – Matka wszystkie ponieśli do miasta; kacze ino zostały. – Nie turbuj się: weźmie on i kacze.. – Poszłabym, a czegoś się boję! Bym to wiedziała, co tu napisane! – Wyjęła zza gorsu list od męża, któren był jej wójt przywiózł wczoraj wieczorem z kancelarii – Co tam może stoić? Nastka wzięła jej z rąk zaczerniony papier i, przykucnąwszy pod przełazem, rozpostarła go na kolanach i znowu z niemałym trudem próbowała odczytywać. Tereska przysiadła na żerdce i wsparłszy brodę na pięściach patrzyła z lękiem na te jakieś kreski, z których tyle jeno Nastka wysylabizowała, że Pochwalony stojało na początku. – Nie rozbierę więcej, to darmo. Mateusz to by pewnikiem poredził. – Nie, nie! – poczerwieniała strasznie i cicho jęła prosić: – Nie mów mu o liście, Nastuś, nie powiadaj... – Żeby drukowane, to na każdej książce przeczytam, litery znam dobrze i baczę, jaka która jest, ale tutaj niczego złożyć nie poredzę: same jakieś kulasy i wykrętasy, jakby muchę uwalaną w czernidle puścił kto na papier. – Nie powiesz, Nastuś, co? – Dyć już ci wczoraj rzekłam, że nic mi do waju. Wróci twój z wojska, to i tak wszyćko musi się wydać! – rzekła powstając. Tereska jakby się zachłysnęła płaczem, że ino robiła gardłem, słowa nie mogąc wydobyć. Nastka cosik zeźlona odeszła, kury zwołując po drodze, a Tereska, zawiązawszy w węzełek pięć jajek kaczych, powlekła się do organisty. Ale nieletko jej być musiało, przystawała co trocha i kryjąc się w cienie, z bojaźnią wpatrywała się w niezrozumiałe litery listu. – A może go już puszczają?... Trwoga chwytała ją za gardło, nogi się uginały, serce się tak rozpaczliwie tłukło, że przyciskała się do drzew, zapłakanymi oczyma biegając jakby za ratunkiem. – A może ino o pieniądze pisze! Szła coraz wolniej; mężowy list tak jej ciężył a parzył, co cięgiem przekładała go zza gorsu do rąk i aż w róg chustki zawinęła. U organistów jakby nikogo nie było: drzwi stały powywierane do pustych izb, że tylko w jednej, kaj okno było przysłonione spódnicą, ktosik chrapał rozgłośnie spod pierzyny. Z nieśmiałością przesunęła się przez sień, rozglądając się po podwórzu, tylko dziewka siedziała przed kuchnią z kierzanką między kolanami, masło wybijając, i oganiała się gałęzią przed muchami. – A kaj to pani? – Na ogrodzie, zaraz ją tu posłyszycie... Tereska pobok stanęła miętosząc list w ręku i chustkę naciągając barzej na czoło, gdyż słońce wyłaziło za budynków. Z księżego podwórza, płotem jeno odgrodzonego, roztrzęsały się wrzaskliwe głosy drobiu, kaczki trzepały się w kałużach, młode indyczki biadoliły kajściś pod płotem, zaś indory gulgocąc rozczapierzały skrzydła, podskakując zajadle ku prosiętom, wylegującym w błocie, gołębie podrywały się sprzed stodoły, krążyły w powietrzu i spadały co trocha na czerwone dachy plebanii kiej ta chmura śniegowa. Wilgotnawe a rzeźwe ciepła buchało z pól, sady rozkwitłe pławiły się w słońcu, jabłonie obwalone kwiatem wynosiły się z zieleni kiej białe chmury opylone zorzami; pszczoły z cichuśkim brzękiem leciały na pracę, kajś już i motyl zamigotał kiej ten płatek kwiatowy, to stado wróbli z niemałym wrzaskiem spadało z drzew na płoty. Teresce naraz łzy się puściły z oczu i ciurkiem pociekły. – Organista jest w domu? – spytała, twarz odwracając. – A kajby. Dobrodziej wyjechał, to się wyleguje kiej ten wieprz. – Dobrodziej pewnie na jarmark? – Juści, byka mają kupować. – A mało to już ma różnego dobra? co? – Kto ma dosyć, to chciałby jeszczek więcej – mruknęła dziewka. Tereska zmilkła, zrobiło się jej strasznie żałośnie, że to ludzie mają wszystkiego po grdykę, a ona ledwie się, pożywi, głodując często. – Gospodyni idą! – zawołała dziewka, ruchając mocno koziełkiem w kierzance, jaże śmietana wypryskiwała wokoło. – To twoja sprawka, próżniaku!... umyślnie puściłeś konie w koniczynę! – rozległ się w sadzie jazgotliwy głos organiściny. – Nie chciało ci się na ugór pędzić. Jezus, że to na nikogo się spuścić nie można! Ze dwa pręty koniczyny spasione! Czekaj, powiem zaraz, a wuj takie ci fryko sprawi, darmozjadzie jeden, że popamiętasz. – Wygnałem na ugór, sam spętałem i na lince przywiązałem do kołka! – tłumaczył się płaczliwie Michał. – Nie cygań. Wuj się z tobą rozmówi, no... – Ja nie wygnałem, mówię ciotce. – A kto? ksiądz może? – wrzeszczała urągliwie. – Zgadła ciotka: ksiądz wypasł swoimi końmi – podniósł głos. – Wściekł się!... – przywrzyj pysk, żeby się nie rozniesło! – Nie przywrę, w oczy mu powiem, bo widziałem. Ciotka na mnie krzyczy, a to ksiądz wypasł: Poszedłem do dnia po konie: gniady leżał, a klacz się pasła; były tam, gdzie je zostawiłem na noc. Dosyć zostawiły śladów, można sprawdzić, jeszcze gorące. Rozpętałem je i wsiadłem na gniadego, a tu widzę, że w naszej koniczynie jakieś konie. Świtało dopiero, dostałem się przegonem pod księży ogród, żeby im drogę zastąpić, wyłażę na dróżkę Kłębową, a tu proboszcz stoi z brewiarzem, rozgląda się dokoła i raz po raz popędza je batem coraz głębiej w koniczynę, to... – Cicho, Michał! Słyszane to rzeczy, żeby sam ksiądz... Dawno już mówiłam, że to siano w przeszłym roku... cicho, tam jakaś kobieta stoi. Potoczyła się naprzód śpiesznie, właśnie i organista krzyczał spod pierzyny na Michała. Tereska oddała jej węzełek z jajkami, a podejmując za nogi, prosiła nieśmiało o przeczytanie listu od męża. Kazała jej zaczekać. A dopiero w parę dobrych pacierzy zawołano ją do izby. Organista rozmamłany całkiem, w gaciach jeno, popijając kawę jął czytać. Słuchała z zamierającym sercem, bo właśnie mąż jej zapowiadał swój powrót na żniwa, razem z Kubą Jarczykiem z Wólki i z Grzelą Borynowym. List był poczciwy, troskał się o nią, wypytywał o wszystko, co się dzieje w domu, przesyłał pozdrowienia znajomym i buchał radością powrotu, a w końcu Grzela dopisywał prosząc, by zawiadomiła jego ojca o powrocie. Chudziaczek nie wiedział, co się stało z Maciejem. Zaś Tereskę te ciepłe, poczciwe słowa prażyły kiej baty i do ziemi przyginały. Mocowała się, bych nie poznali po niej, bych zdzierżyć spokojnie tę wieść straszną, ale zdradliwe łzy same jakoś pociekły rozpalonymi paciorkami. – Jak się to cieszy z powrotu chłopa! – szepnęła urągliwie organiścina. Teresce jeszczech rzęsistszy grad posypał się z oczu. Uciekła biedota, aby krzykiem nie wybuchnąć, i długo się tuliła kajś w opłotkach. – Co ja teraz pocznę, sierota? co? – wyrzekała z bezradną żałością. Juści, chłop wróci, dowie się o wszystkim! Strach ją porwał jako ten zły, luty wicher. Jasiek był poczciwy, ale zawzięty jak wszystkie Płoszki: krzywdy nie przepuści, jeszcze go zabije! Jezus, ratuj, Jezus! Ani pomyślała o sobie. Popłakując a szarpiąc się w sobie, znalazła się u Borynów. Hanki nie było: pojechała do miasta jeszcze wczas rano; Jagna też u matki robiła, że w chałupie była jeno Jagustynka z Józką: płótno zmoczone rozpościerały w sadzie. Powiedziała o Grzeli, chcąc się wynieść czym prędzej, ale stara odwiedła ją na bok i dziwnie dobrotliwie szepnęła: – Tereska, opamiętaj się, miejże rozum, ozorów złych nie utniesz... Jasiek wróci, to się i tak dowie. Pomiarkuj, parobek na miesiąc, a mąż na całe życie! Dobrze ci radzę. – Co wy powiedacie? co? – bełkotała, niby nie rozumiejąc. – Nie udawaj głupiej, wszyscy wiedzą o was, Mateusza odpraw, póki czas, to Jasiek nie uwierzy, stęsknił się do ciebie, łacno wmówisz, co ino zechcesz. Mateusz się znarowił do twojej pierzyny, ale przeciek nie przyrósł, wypędź go, póki czas. Nie bój się, Jasiek też nie ułamek... A kochanie przejdzie jako ten dzień wczorajszy, nie wstrzymasz, choćbyś życiem płaciła; kochanie to jeno suta omasta przy niedzieli; jedz co dnia, a rychło ci zmierznie i odbekiwać będziesz. Kochanie płakanie, a ślub grób – powiadają. Może i prawda, jeno że ten grób z chłopem i dzieciskami lepszy niźli wolność w pojedynkę. Nie bucz, a ratuj się, póki pora. Jak cię twój bez to kochanie sponiewiera i z chałupy wygna, kaj to pójdziesz? We świat na zatracenie i pośmiewisko! Hale, pomieniał się stryjek za siekierkę kijek! Zlecisz z woza, to biegnij potem za rozworą z wywieszonym ozorem! pod wiatr rychło dech stracisz i sił się wyzbędziesz, i rychło cię odjadą! Głupia, każden chłop ma portki, Mateusz mu czy Kuba, każden jednako przysięga, jak sięga, każden jak miód, pókiś mu miła. Pomiarkuj sobie i do głowy weź, coć mówię, wuj nam ci przeciek i dobra la ciebie pragnę. Ale Tereska już nie mogła wytrzymać, uciekła w pole a buchnąwszy gdziesik w żyto, tam dopiero popuściła żalom i płakaniom. Darmo próbowała rozważać słowa starej, gdyż co chwila chwytał ją taki żal za Mateuszem, że z rykiem tłukła się po bruździe jako ten poraniony zwierz. Dopiero jakieś niedalekie wrzaski podniesły ją na nogi. Jakby przed wójtową chałupą rozlegała się sroga kłótnia. Juści: to wójtowa z Kozłową przezywały się od ostatnich. Stojały naprzeciw siebie, płotami a drogą podzielone, w koszulach jeno i wełniakach, a ledwie już zipiąc ze złości, pomstowały ze wszystkiej mocy, pięściami do siebie wygrażając. Wójt konie zakładał do wasąga, zagadując niekiedy do chłopa z Modlicy siedzącego w ganku, któren jaże tupał z uciechy, pokrzykując judząco na kobiety. Krzyki roznosiły się daleko, że kiej na dziwowisko zbiegali się ludzie: sporo już ich stojało na drodze, a spoza wszystkich płotów sąsiedzkich i węgłów wyściubiały się głowy. Bo też kłóciły się, że niech Bóg broni! Wójtowa, cicha zazwyczaj i zgodliwa kobieta, jakby się dzisiaj wściekła, srożyła się coraz barzej, zaś Kozłowa z rozmysłu nieco przycichała i nie przepuszczając niczego, żgała ją powoluśku naśmiechliwymi słowami. – Jazgocz se, pani wójtowo, jazgocz, pieski cię nie przeszczekają! – wołała. – A bo to pierwszy raz, a bo to drugi! Nie ma tygodnia; by mi co z chałupy nie zginęło! Kokoszki nieśne, kurczęta, kaczki, a nawet stara gęś, że już nie wypowiem tych szkód na ogrodzie i w sadzie! A bodajś się struła moją krzywdą! żeby cię pokręciło! żebyś stergła pode płotem... – Ozdzieraj się, wrono, krzycz, to ci ulży, pani wójtowo... – A tom dzisiaj! – zwróciła się do Tereski, wyłażącej na drogę – a tom rano pięć kawałków płótna wyniesła na bielnik. Zachodzę po śniadaniu; aby je zmoczyć. Brakuje jednego! Szukam! Jakby pod ziemię się zapadł! Dyć kamieniami przycisnęłam, a wiatru nie było! Płótno cieniuśkie, paczesne, że kupne nie byłoby lepsze, i zginęło! – Kiej świni tłuszcz ci ślepie zalewa, toś nie dojrzała!... – Boś mi płótno ukradła! – wrzasnęła. – Ja ci ukradłam! Powtórz to jeszcze, powtórz! – A ty złodzieju jeden! Przed całym światem zaświarczę. Przyznasz się, kiej cię w dybach do kreminału popędzą. – Złodziejką me przezywa! Słyszyta, ludzie! Do sądu podam, jak Bóg w niebie, wszyscy słyszeli. Ja ci ukradłam, masz świadki, ty torbo?.. Wójtowa, chyciwszy jakiś kołek, na drogę wypadła i docierając kiej pies rozwścieczony, jazgotała zajadle: – Ja ci kijem przytwierdzę! ja ci zaświarczę! jak ci... – Podejdź, pani wójtowo! Tknij me jeno, świńska kumo! tknij me, ty sobacza pokrako! – zawrzeszczała wybiegając naprzeciw. Odepchnęła męża, któren ją powstrzymywał, i rozkraczywszy się pod boki się ujęła krzycząc urągliwie: – Bij me, bij, a kryminał cię nie minie, pani wójtowo!... – Zawrzyj pysk, bym cię pierwej do kozy nie zapakował! – krzyknął wójt. – Psy se wściekłe zamykaj, boś od tego, babę swoją weź lepiej na postronek, bych się ludzi nie czepiała! – gruchnęła nie mogąc już wytrzymać. – Urzędnik do cię mówi, pomiarkuj się, kobieto! – zawołał groźnie. – Gdziesik mi twój urząd – rozumiesz! Groził mi będzie, widzisz go, sameś może płótno wzion la jakiej kochanicy na koszulę. Gromadzkich pieniędzy już ci nie starczyło, boś je przechlał, pijanico. Nie bój się, wiedzą, co wyrabiasz. Posiedzisz se i ty, panie urzędniku, posiedzisz! Ale tego już było za wiele la obojga, że kiej wilki skoczyli na nią; pierwsza wójtowa chlasnęła ją kijem przez pysk i z dzikim kwikiem w kudły się wczepiła pazurami, zaś wójt jął prać pięściami, kaj popadło. Bartek w ten mig skoczył na pomoc swojej. Zwarli się kiej psy w nierozplątaną kupę, że ani rozeznał, czyje pięście młócą kieby cepami, czyje głowy się taczają i czyje są krzyki. Przywarli się do płota i przetoczyli się znowu na drogę kiej snopy wichurą zakręcone, aż w końcu, zmagając się coraz zajadlej, runęli na ziem, w piasek. Kurz ich zakrył, iż jeno krzyki a pomstowania się rozlegały; tulali się po drodze bijąc a wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. Czasem ktosik wyrywał się z kupy, czasem i wszystkie naraz podnosiły się na nogi, a chytając w garście, co popadło, znowu bili na siebie, za łby się wodząc, za orzydle, za szpondry. Wrzask się rozniósł na całą wieś, wystrachane kury gdakały po sadach, psy jęły szczekać, baby podniesły lamenty, tłocząc się dokoła bezradnie, aż dopiero nadbiegłe chłopy rozerwali bijących. Co tam było jeszcze przekleństw, płaczów a wygrażań, to i nie wypowiedzieć. Somsiady porozlatali się zaraz, aby ich na świadków nie podano; ale rozpowiadali wszędy, niby pod sekretem, jak wójtowie srodze zbili Kozłów. . A nie wyszło i paru pacierzy, wójt z zapuchłym pyskiem wraz z kobietą, też niezgorzej zasinioną i podrapaną, pierwsi pojechali skargę podawać. Zaś dopiero w jaką godzinę ruszyli Kozłowie. Stary Płoszka, nawet wielce chętliwie, bo za darmo, zgodził się ich powieźć do miasta, byle się jeno po przyjacielsku przysłużyć wójtowi. Jechali podawać skargę, więc jak się byli podnieśli z bitki ni ździebka się nie ogarniając, tak ruszyli. Umyślnie też przez wieś jechali stępa, by móc rozpowiadać swoje krzywdy, a rany okazywać każdemu, kto jeno chciał patrzeć. Kozioł miał łeb rozwalony do kości, jaże mu krew zalewała całą twarz, szyję i piersi, widne spod porozrywanej koszuli. Niewiela go już bolało, ale co trocha za boki się chwytał i przeraźliwie wrzeszczał: – Laboga, nie zdzierżę! Wszystkie ziobra mi przetrącił! Ratujta, ludzie, ratujta, bo pomrę!... A Magda wtórowała lamentliwie: – Kłonicą go prał! Cichoj, chudziaku! sponiewierał cię kiej psa, ale jest jeszcze sprawiedliwość i kara na zbójów, jest! Cichoj, mizeraku! dobrze ci on zapłaci! Na śmierć chciał go zabić, widzieli ludzie, ledwie go obronili, to zaświarczą w sądzie poczciwie! – darła się, raz po raz wybuchając strasznym rykiem, a tak była sponiewierana, że ledwie ją poznawali. Z gołym łbem jechała, włosy miała powyrywane wraz ze skórą, naderwane uszy, oczy zakrwawione i całą twarz podartą pazurami, jakby ją kto pobronował, że choć wiedzieli, co to za ziółko, a niejeden szczerze się litował. – Żeby tak pobić ludzi, no! – Wstyd i obraza boska; toć ledwie żywi jadą. – Niezgorzej poszlachtowani, co? I rzeźnik lepiej nie poredzi... Ale panu wójtowi przeciek wszystko wolno, nie urzędnik to, nie figura? – dorzucał urągliwie Płoszka zwracając się do narodu. Stropili się tym wielce, bo choć Kozły dawna już przejechali, wieś jeszcze długo nie mogła się uspokoić. Tereska, która ze strachu schowała się w czas bitki, wylazła skądciś dopiero, kiej już obie strony pojechały do sądów. Zajrzała zaraz do Kozłów, że to Bartek pociotkiem jej wypadał z matczynej strony. W chałupie nie było nikogo, jeno na dworze pod ścianą siedziało tych troje dzieci przywiezionych z Warszawy. Tuliły się do siebie, łapczywie ogryzając ziemniaki nie dogotowane, a broniąc się piskiem i łyżkami od prosiąt. A tak były zabiedzone, wychudłe i obrosłe brudem, jaże litość ją wzięła. Przeniesła je do sieni, a pozawierawszy drzwi, już w dyrdy poleciała z nowinami. U Gołębiów jeno Nastka była. Mateusz jeszcze przed śniadaniem poszedł był do Stacha, Bylicowego zięcia. Właśnie wraz z nim penetrował rozwaloną chałupę, czyby się nie dała podnieść. Bylica chodził za nimi, jąkając niekiedy swoje. Pan Jacek zaś siedział jak zawdy na progu, papierosa kurzył i pogwizdywał na gołębie kołujące nad trześniami. Słońce się już podnosiło ku południowi, ciepło było galante. Nagrzane powietrze mieniło się nad polami kiej woda, zboża i sady stały jakby w słońce zapatrzone, że jeno niekiedy z trześni Bylicowych spadał okwiat chwiejąc się na trawach niby biały motyl. Dochodziło południe, kiej Mateusz skończył oglądanie; a dzióbiąc toporem jeszcze tu i owdzie po bokach, rzekł stanowczo: – Zetlałe do cna, samo próchno, nic z tego nie postawi, to darmo... – Dokupiłbym niecoś nowego, może by... – szepnął błagalnie Stacho. – Dokupcie na całą chałupę, z tego gnoju nie wybierze ni jednego bala. – Bójcie się Boga! – Dyć przyciesie jeszcze by wytrzymały, węgary jeno dać nowe... ściany też by podporami wesprzeć... klamrami ściągnąć... dyć... – jąkał stary Bylica. – Kiejście taki majster, to sobie stawiajcie, ja z próchna nie poredzę – rzucił gniewnie naciągając spencerek. Nadeszła na to Weronka z dzieckiem na ręku i jęła wyrzekać: – A cóż my teraz poczniemy, co? – Ze dwa tysiące trzeba by na nową! – westchnął frasobliwie Stacho. – Hale, cheba o jednej izbie ze sionką. – Przeciech coś by drzewa dostał z naszego lasu... juści, żeby tylko chyla tyla... a resztę dokupię... juści... chwaciłoby... W urzędzie prosić... – Dadzą to teraz, kiej bór w procesie!... przecież nawet zbieraniny wzbronili. Poczekajcie z chałupą do końca sprawy! – radził Mateusz. – Czekaj tatka latka, a kajże się to na zimę podziejem? kaj? – wybuchnęła Weronka i zapłakała żałośliwie. Pomilkli. Mateusz zbierał swoje porządki ciesielskie, Stacho drapał się w głowę, a Bylica nos wycierał za węgłem, że w tej smutnej cichości jeno Weronczyn płacz chlipał. Naraz pan Jacek się podniósł i głośno rzekł: – Nie płaczcie, Weronka, drzewo się na chałupę znajdzie. Osłupieli stając z rozdziawionymi gębami, aż dopiero Mateusz pierwszy się pomiarkował i śmiechem gruchnął: – Mądry obiecuje, a głupi się raduje! To głowy nie ma kaj przytulić, a chałupy będzie drugim rozdawał! – powiedział ostro, spode łba patrząc na niego, ale pan Jacek już się nie ozwał, siadł znowuj na progu, zakurzył papierosa i jak przódzi, skubiąc bródkę, po niebie wodził oczyma. – Poczekajta ino, a niezadługo i cały folwarczek wama przyobieca. Zaśmiał się Mateusz i rzuciwszy ramionami poszedł. Na lewo się wziął zaraz z miejsca, ścieżką wiodącą pod stodołami. Mało ludzi robiło dzisiaj na ogrodach, bo jeno kajś niekaj czerwieniała kobieta albo jakiś chłop naprawiał dach, to cosik majdrował we wrótniach stodół, powywieranych na pola. Nieśpieszno było Mateuszowi, gdyż rad przystawał poredzajac z chłopami o wójtowej bitce, do dzieuch zęby szczerzył i wesoło zagadywał, a gdzie znów babom tak trefnie przysolił, jaże śmiech zarechotał na ogrodach, że niejedna wzdychając szła za nim oczyma. Jakże, urodny był i wyrosły kiej dąb, a jakby król wszystkich we wsi parobków, bo i mocarz po Antku Borynie pierwszy, i tanecznik równy Stachowi Płoszce, a i mądrala. Że zaś przy tym sprawny był do każdej roboty, bo i wóz zrobił, i komin postawił, i chałupę wyrychtował, i na fleciku pięknie wygrywał, to chociaż prawie nie miał grontu i grosz się go nie utrzymał, iż szczodry był la drugich, a niejedna matka rada by z nim przepiła choćby całego cielaka, bych go jeno na zięcia przysposobić, zaś niejedna dziewczyna już go przypuszczała do podufałości rachując, co potem prędzej zaniesie na zapowiedzie. Ale na nic szły wszystkie zabiegi, z matkami pił, z córkami jamorował, a od ożenku wykręcał się kiej piskorz. – Niełacno wybrać, bo każda dobra, a jeszcze lepsze podrastają, poczekam... – powiadał swachom, rającym mu różne dziewuchy. A zimą zmówił się był z Tereską i żył z nią prawie na oczach wszystkiej wsi, nie bacząc na gadania ni pogrozy. – Wróci Jasiek, to mu ją oddam, jeszczek gorzałki postawi, żem mu kobiety pilnował – prześmiewał się z przyjacioły jakoś wkrótce po powrocie, że to już przykrzyła mu się i z wolna od niej odstawał. I teraz, na obiad idąc, dłuższą drogę wybrał, bych se po drodze pożartować z dzieuchami a uszczypnąć, którą się da. I całkiem niespodzianie natknął się na Jagnę: pełła cosik na matczynym ogrodzie. – Jagusia! – wykrzyknął radośnie. Jagusia podniesła się i strzeliła nad zagonem kiej ta malwa wysmukła. – Żeś to me dojrzał? Cie, jaki prędki, już tydzień we wsi, a dopiero... – Dyć jeszcześ śliczniejsza! – szepnął z podziwem. Ugięta była do kolan, spod czerwonej chusty, pod brodą zawiązanej, modrzały ogromne; słodkie oczy, białe zęby grały w wiśniowych wargach i cała gębusia, zarumieniona kiej jabłuszko, a śliczna, jaże się prosiła o całowanie. Ujęła się hardo pod bok i biła w niego skrzącymi ślepiami z taką mocą, że dreszcze go przeszły. Obejrzał się dokoła i bliżej podszedł. – Od tygodnia cię szukam i wypatruję po próżnicy. – Cygań se psu, to ci może uwierzy. Co wieczór zęby suszy po opłotkach, co wieczór innej basuje, a teraz będzie mi co inszego wmawiał! – Tak mię to, Jaguś, witasz? co? tak?.. – Jakże to mam inaczej? Może cię za kolana podjąć i dziękować, żeś se o mnie przypomniał? – Baczę, jakeś to me łoni przyjmowała. – Co było łoni, to nie teraz – odwróciła się twarz kryjąc, a on się przysunął nagle, obejmując ją chciwymi rękoma. Wyrwała mu się z gniewem. – Poniechaj, bo mi Tereska ślepie wydrapie za ciebie! – Jagusia! – ledwie jęknął. – Do swojej żołnierki wróć se z jamorami... wysługuj się, póki tamten nie wróci. Odpasła cię w kreminale, naszkodowała się na ciebie, to jej teraz odrabiaj! – chlastała kiej batem, a tak wzgardliwie, że Mateusz zapomniał języka w gębie. Wstyd go przejął, poczerwieniał kiej burak, przygiął się i uciekł po prostu. A Jagnę, choć powiedziała, co czuła i z czym się już cały tydzień nosiła, żal teraz ogarnął: nie myślała, iż się ozgniewa i pójdzie sobie. – Głupi, przeciech ja ino tak sobie powiedziałam, przez złości! – myślała, markotnie patrząc za nim. – I żeby się zaraz ozgniewać! ...Mateusz! Ale nie usłyszał, śmigając przez sad jakby poszczuty. – Zła osa, ścierwo! – mruczał lecąc już prosto do domu. Gniew nim miotał na przemian z podziwem. Jakże, zawdy była taka trusia, gęby ozewrzeć nie poredziła. Toć go sponiewierała kiej psa! Wstyd nim zatrząsł, że zobejrzał się, czy aby kto nie słyszał jej pyskowania. – Tereskę mu wypomina! Głupia!... co mu ta żołnierka?... zabawa i tyla! A jak to ślepiami sypnęła! jak to harno pod bok się ujęła! jak to buchnęło od niej lubością!... Jezu, i w pysk wziąć od takiej nie wstyd, bele się jeno dostać do miodu... – Cięgotki go wzięły, zwolnił kroku przed chałupą. – Ozgniewała się, żem o niej przepomniał... Bogać, com winowaty... i o Tereskę... – skrzywił się jak po occie. Dosyć już miał tej płaksy, zbrzydły mu te ciągłe kwiki. Nie ślubował przeciek, bych się jej musiał trzymać jak ten ogon krowy! Ma przeciek chłopa! I ksiądz gotów go jeszcze wypomnieć z ambony! Z taką to i człowiek flaczeje. Psiakrótka z tymi babami! – srożył się w sobie. Obiad się dopiero dogotowywał, skrzyczał więc Nastkę za mitrężenie i zajrzał do Tereski. Właśnie krowę doiła w sadzie; podniosła na niego oczy dziwnie smutne, ledwie co obeschłe z płaczu. – Czegoś to buczała? Tłumaczyła się cicho, miłującymi oczyma ogarniając twarz jego. – Wymion byś lepiej pilnowała, strzykasz ano mlekiem na wełniak. Kwardy był dzisiaj i przez dobroci, że łamała sobie głowę, co mu się stało, sprawując się już kiej trusia, gdyż za każdym odezwaniem złością pryskał i ślepiami toczył. Niby to czegoś po sadzie szukał i kole domu, a głównie przyglądał się jej kryjomo dziwując się coraz barzej: – A gdzież to miałem oczy? Takie to cherlawe i wymiękłe... Ni to z pierza, ni z mięsa! Gnat rozkwaszony. Cyganicha prosto. Ni postury, ni... Prawda, jedne oczy to miała piękne, równe może Jagusinym, ogromne, jasne kiej niebo i czarnymi brwiami opięte, a ilekroć spotkał się z nimi, odwracał głowę i klął z cicha: – Wytrzeszcza ślepie niby cielak, kiej ogon podniesie! Niecierpliwiło go to patrzenie i w sroższy gniew wprowadzało. – Na złość na cię nie spojrzę, ślepiaj se psu w ogon! Nie przeciągniesz me. Razem jedli obiad, ale ni razu do niej się nie ozwał, ni nawet spojrzał w jej stronę. Nastce jeno przygadywał co trocha: – Pies by się nie chycił za taką kaszę: jak uwędzona!... – Bogać ta, ździebko jeno przypalona i kiej cie w zęby kłuje... – Nie przeciwiaj się! Muchami ją zmaściłaś, więcej ich niźli skwarków. – Już mu muchy szkodzą! jaki przebierny! nie strujesz się! Zaś przy kapuście wyrzekał na stare sadło. – Mazią od woza omaścić, też gorsze by nie było. – Poliż osi, to obaczysz, ja ta nie probantka! – odpowiadała twardo. Czepiał się bele czego i piekłował. Że Tereska cały czas się nie odzywała, to zaraz po obiedzie wziął się i do niej, dojrzał bowiem jej krowę cochającą się o węgieł. – Obrosła gnojem kiej skorupą: nie możecie to jej wycierać, co? – Mokro w oborze, to się wala. – Mokro! Są w lesie kolki, są; czekacie jeno, by wam kto nagrabił i do chałupy przyniósł. Dyć odparzy sobie kłęby w tym gnoju, zgnije! Tyla bab w chałupie, a porządku ani za grosz! – wrzeszczał, ale Tereska ustępowała mu pokornie, nie śmiejąc się już bronić, a jeno prosząc ślepiami o pomiłowanie. Cicha przecież była jak zawsze, uległa i pracowita jak mrówka, nawet rada, że wziął nad nią górę i kwardo panuje. A właśnie on i bez to srożył się coraz barzej. Gniewały go jej kochające, lękliwe oczy, gniewał chód cichy, gniewała twarz pokorna, gniewało i to, że cięgiem plątała się kole niego. Miał już ochotę krzyknąć, by mu z oczu ustąpiła. – Żeby to morówka wziena, psiakrew! – buchnął wreszcie i zabrawszy porządki ciesielskie, nawet nie wytchnąwszy przypołudnia, poszedł do Kłębów, kaj miał jakąś robotę przy chałupie. Siedzieli tam jeszcze przy michach, na dworze. Zakurzył papierosa siedząc pod ścianą. Kłęby pogadywali o powrocie z wojska Grzeli Borynowego. – Wraca to już? – zapytał spokojnie. – Nie wiecie to? Dyć razem z Jaśkiem Tereski i Jarczakiem z Woli. – Na żniwa się obiecują. Tereska latała dzisia z listem do organisty, bych przeczytał. Powiadał mi o tym. – To ci nowina! Jasiek powraca! – zawołał bezwolnie. Zmilkli wszyscy, jeno ślipia obleciały po sobie, a kobiety się sczerwieniły powstrzymując śmiech. Nie pomiarkował i jakby rad wieści, powiedział spokojnie: – Dobrze, co powraca; może przestaną obgadywać Tereskę. Jaże łyżki zawisły nad michą, tak się zdumieli, a on tocząc zuchwałymi ślepiami dodał: – Wiecie, jak jej nie szczędzą. Nic mi do niej, chociaż mi powinowata z ojcowej strony, ale żeby tak na mnie padło, dobrze bym pleciuchom gęby pozatykał: zapamiętaliby! A już kobiety la drugich najgorsze: niechby najbielsza, nie przepuszczą i błotem obwalą. – Pewnie co tak, pewnie! – przywtórzyli wbijając oczy w michę. – Byliście już u Boryny? – zagadnął niespokojnie. – Dyć zbieram się i zbieram, a co dnia cosik przeszkodzi. – Za wszystkich cierpi, a nikto o nim nie pamięta. – Zaglądałeś to do niego? co? – Hale, pójdę sam, to powiedzą, co do Jagny ciągnę: – Cie! uważny kiej dziewka po przypadku – mruknęła stara Agata, siedząca pod płotem z miseczką na kolanach. – A bo mi już obmierzły szczekania. – I wilk się statkuje, kiej mu kły spróchnieją – śmiał się Kłąb. – Albo kiej się za barłogiem rozgląda – podpowiedział Mateusz. – Ho, ho, to ino patrzeć, jak do której z wódką poślesz – żartował Kłębiak. – Właśnie, cięgiem już deliberuję, do której by przepić. – Prędko wybieraj, a w druhny me proś, Mateusz – pisknęła Kasia, najstarsza. – Cóż, kiej niełacno: wszyćkie zarówno wybrane i jedna w drugą najlepsze. Magdusia najbogatsza, ale już przez zębów i ze ślepiów jej cieknie; Ulisia niby kwiat, jeno co ma jedno biedro grubsze i beczkę kapusty we wianie; Franka z przychowkiem; Marysia zbyt szczodra dla parobków; Jewka, choć ma całe sto złotych samą koprowiną, wałkoń, pod pierzyną cięgiem wyleguje. A wszystkie by tłusto jadły, słodko popijały i nic nie robiły. Czyste złoto takie dzieuchy! A zaś jeszcze drugie mają la mnie za krótkie pierzyny. Gruchnęli śmiechem, jaże się gołębie porwały z dachów. – Prawdę mówię. Przymierzałem u niejednej, ledwie mi do pół łyst sięgają, jakże bym to zimą wyspał? cheba w butach, co?... Zgromiła go Kłębowa, iż zbereżeństwa gada przy dzieuchach. – La śmiechu jeno mówię. Przeciek powiedają, co poczciwe żarty nie szkodzą i pod pierzyną. Ale dziewczyny rozczapierzyły się kiej te jendyczki. – Hale, jaki przebierny!... będzie się tu przekpiwał ze wszystkich! Kiej ci w Lipcach malo, na drugich wsiach se szukaj! – jazgotały. – Jest ich w Lipcach, jest: przeciek łacniej o dostałą pannę niźli o całą złotówkę. Po dydku i już z ojcowym litkupem je przedają. Bych jeno kupce się nalazły! Tyle tego, jaże się wieś trzęsie od skrzeków pannowych, wszyćkie gotowe pod kozik, że co sobota w każdej chałupie już od świtania pucują się do czysta, kosy we wstęgi pletą i kokoszki po sadach gonią, bych je ponieść Żydowi na gorzałkę, a od samego połednia jeno zza węgłów patrzą, czy z której strony swaty nie ciągną Widziałem, które i z dachów, zapaskami powiewały wrzeszcząc: "Do mnie, Maciuś, do mnie!" Zaś matki wtórzyły: "Do Kasi przódzi, Maciusiu, do Kasi! Syrek i mendel jajków przyłożę do wiana! Do Kasi!" Rozpowiadał uciesznie, jaże chłopaki kładły się ze śmiechu, jeno Kłębianki podniesły wrzask na niego, że stary krzyknął: – Cichojta! skrzeczą kiej te sroki na deszcz. Nie zaraz się uspokoili, więc by przerwać te przekpinki, zapytał: – Byłeś to, Mateusz, przy wójtowej wojnie? – Nie. Mówili, co Kozłom sielnie się dostało. – Że już lepiej nie można. Strach, jak wyglądali! Wójt se pozwolił, no!... – Gromadzki chleb tak go roznosi, to i bryka. – Głównie, co się nikogo nie boja. Któż to mu stanie na sprzeciw? Drugi za taką sztukę dobrze by zapłacił, ale jemu włos z głowy nie spadnie. Z urzędnikami się zna, to w powiecie mocen wszystko, co ino zechce... – Bośta barany, że dacie takiemu przewodzić nad sobą! Poniewiera i wynosi się nad wszystkie, a oni go dziw po nogach nie całują! – Sami go wybralim nad sobą, to i uważać musim. – Kto go wsadził, ten i zesadzić rmoże. – Dyć nie krzycz, Mateusz, jeszcze się, rozniesie. – A doniesą mu, to będzie wiedział. Niech me ino zaczepi! – Maciej chory, to kto mu inszy poredzi? Każden się waguje iść na pierwszego, bo każden ledwie swoim biedom wydoli – szepnął stary podnosząc się z ławy. Podnieśli się wraz i drudzy. Kto po jadle legł odpoczywać, kto na drogę wychodził kości przeciągnąć i pasa odpuścić, a kto, jak dzieuchy, do stawu poszły myć garnki a chłodzić się i rajcować. Mateusz zabrał się zaraz do obciesywania podpór do chałupy, zaś Kłąb fajkę zapalił i na progu przysiadł. – Kto jeno o drugich stoi, tego bieda wydoi! – mruknął pykając smacznie. Słońce wisiało nad samą chałupą, przypołudnie zrobiło się nagrzane, ciepłem wiało od pól. Sady stojały w cichości, między drzewinami mieniło się od słońca, okwiat cichuśko słał się na trawy, pszczoły brzęczały po jabłoniach, staw polśniewał wskroś gałęzi, nawet ptactwo pomilkło. Przedpołudniowa, słodka senność siała się po świecie. Że Kłąb, aby nie zadrzemać, powlókł się do dołu z ziemniakami. Zaś potem cosik ostro pykał przygasłą fajkę i spluwał, odrzucając głową włosy, opadające mu na twarz. – Obejrzałeś, co? – zapytała żona wychylając się ze sieni. – Juści... żeby tak raz w dzień warzyć, starczyłoby ziemniaków do nowych! – Hale, raz na dzień! Młode i zdrowe, to i źreć potrzebują. – Nie dociągniem. Tyla narodu. Dziesięć gąb, a brzuchy mają kiej ćwiercie. Trza będzie cosik zaradzić. – O jałówce myślisz, co? To ci zapowiadam, że przedać jej nie pozwolę. Rób se, co chcesz, a bydlątka nie dam. Zapamiętaj sobie. Zatrzepał rękoma, kiejby od osy uprzykrzonej, i gdy odeszła, jął znowu fajkę zapalać. – Psiachmać baba... Potrza, to i jałówka nie ołtarz! Słońce prażyło prosto w oczy, cienie były jeszcze maluśkie, to się jeno odwrócił plecami i pykał coraz wolniej i rzadziej. Popuścił pasa, bo mu coś ziemniaki ciążyły, słońce przypiekało, gołębie gruchały we strzesze i cichuśki szmer liści tak rozbierał, że jął się kiwać i żydy wozić po ścianie. – Tomaszu! Tomaszu! Ozwarł oczy, Agata siedziała pobok, trwożnie poglądając. – Ciężki macie przednówek – mówiła cicho. – Byście chcieli, to mam parę groszy, wygodziłabym waju. Na pochówek je ścibałam, ale kiejście w takiej potrzebie, pożyczę. Jałówki szkoda. Przy mnie się łoni ulęgła... z mlecznego gatunku. Może mi Pan Jezus pozwoli dożyć, to mi z nowego oddacie. Wziąć od swojego w potrzebie nie wstyd i gospodarzowi, weźcie – wsunęła mu w rękę samymi złotówkami cosik ze trzy ruble. – Schowajcie sobie! Jakoś se poredzę. – Weźcie, dyć jeszcze z pół rubla dołożę, weźcie – prosiła cichuśko. – Bóg zapłać wama. Cie, jakaście to poczciwa! – To już całe trzydzieści złotych bierzcie, do równa – supłała z węzełka dodając po dziesiątce – bierzcie – skamlała powstrzymując łzy: dusza się jej darła, jakby każdy grosik pruła sobie z wnętrzności. Pieniądze dziwnie kusząco lśniły w słońcu. Przymrużał oczy z lubości, grzebiąc między nimi: nowe były i czyste. Wzdychał ciężko zmagając się ze straszną chęcią, jaże odwrócił się i szepnął: – Schowajcie dobrze, a to podpatrzą i jeszcze wama ukradną. Napraszała go jeszcze cichuśko, ale jeno tak la zwyczaju, bo kiej się nie ozwał, jęła skwapnie zawijać i chować te swoje skarby. – Czemuż to nie siedzicie u nas? – zagadnął po jakimś czasie. – Jakże, robocie żadnej nie poredzę, nawet za gąskami nie wydążę. Darmo to źreć będę, co?... Słabam, już z dnia na dzień końca czekam. Pewnie, co u krewniaków milej by pomrzeć, milej... choćby nawet w tej komorze po jałówce... juści, jeno gdzieżby wam taki kłopot i turbacje! Całe czterdzieści złotych mam na pochówek... bych to i ze mszą było... po gospodarsku... co?... Pierzynę bym dołożyła... Nie bójcie się, cichuśko wama usnę, ni się spodziejecie... pokrótce... – jąkała nieśmiało, z bijącym sercem oczekiwania, że ją przyjmie i powie: "Ostańce!" Ale się nie odezwał, jakby nie rozumiejąc tych skamłań, przeciągał się jeno, poziewał i jął się chyłkiem przebierać kole chałupy ku stodółce, na siano... – Gospodarz taki... juści... jakżeby... dziadówkam ino... Łkała w sobie cichuśkim, żalnym skrzybotem, podnosząc wypłakane oczy ku niemu. Powlekła się wolniuśko, kaszląc często i przysiadając co trocha nad stawem. Poszła znowu, jak co dnia, wypatrywać po wsi, kajby mogła pomrzeć po gospodarsku, przez oszukaństwa. I wlekła się szukać ludzi sprawiedliwych. Snuła się po wsi jako ta nikła pajęczyna, co leci, nie wiedząc, kaj się uczepi. A naród się prześmiewał i la uciechy radził biedocie, że u krewniaków ostać powinna, zaś Kłębom, niby to z przyjacielstwa, też mówili: – Powinowata przeciech, grosz swój ma na pochowek i długo wama w chałupie nie zagości... Kajże się to podzieje? Wszystko to przyszło do głowy Kłębowej, gdy mąż opowiedział jej o dzisiejszym z Agatą. Spać się już położyli, a kiej dzieci jęły chrapać, zaczęła go cicho namawiać: – Miejsce się znajdzie... w sionce może poleżeć... gęsi się wygna pod szopę... bele czym się przeżywi.. długo nie pociągnie... na pochowek ma... Ludzie by nie gadali... a pierzyny nie potrza by oddawać... juści, na drodze tego nie znajdzie – tłumaczyła gorąco. Ale Kłąb jeno zachrapał w odpowiedzi. I dopiero nazajutrz rano rzekł: – Żeby Jagata była całkiem bez grosza, przyjąłbym, trudno, dopust Boży, ale tak, powiedzą, co la tych paru złotych dobrość świarczymy. Przeciek już pyskują, co la nas poszła na żebry... Nie można. Kłębowa, że słuchała się we wszystkim męża, to ino westchnęła żałośnie za pierzyną i poszła przynaglać dziewczyny do pośpiechu. Kapustę mieli ano dzisiaj sadzić. Dzień zrobił się był jak i wczorajszy, śliczny, słoneczny i prawdziwie majowy. Wiater jeno przyszedł baraszkujący i swywolił po polach, że zboża chlustały po zagonach kiej wody rozkołysane. Sady się chwiały z poszumem, gęsto trzęsąc okwiatem, a pełne, ciężkie kiście bzów i czeremchy rozwiewały zapachem. Powietrze szło rzeźwe, przejęte ziemią i kwiatami. Spod leśnych pastwisk śpiewy się niesły z wiatrem. W kuźni dzwoniły młoty. Od samego rana pełno już było na drogach gwarów i ludzi. Kobiety ciągnęły na kapuśniska dźwigając w przetakach i koszach rozsadę, a rozpowiadając w głos o wczorajszym jarmarku i wójtowej sprawie. Że pokrótce, jeszcze nim rosa obeschła, na czarnych kapuśniskach, pociętych jeno bruzdami pełnymi wody polśniewającej w słońcu, zaroiło się od czerwieni. Kłębowa z córkami też tam pociągnęła, zaś Kłąb z Mateuszem i chłopakami wzięli się do podpierania chałupy. Ale skoro słońce zaczęło przypiekać, stary zdał robotę na synów i wywoławszy Balcerka, poszli odwiedzać Borynę. – Piękny czas, kumie – rzekł Kłąb przyjmując tabakę. – Galanty. Byle jeno za długo nie przypiekało. – Stronami przechodzą deszcze, toż i nas nie ominą. – Robactwo jaże się roi na drzewach, na suszę się ma. – A jarzyny spóźnione, mogłoby przypalić. Może Pan Jezus nie dopuści... Cóż ta na jarmarku? dowiedzieliście się co o koniu? – I... dałem starszemu trzy ruble, przyobiecał. – Że to przezpieczności nie ma żadnej!... człowiek pod strachem cięgiem żyje jak ten zając, a nikto nie poradzi. – A wójt kiej malowany – szepnął ostrożnie Balcerek. – Trza będzie pomyśleć o nowym – rzucił Kłąb. Balcerek spojrzał na niego, ale stary dodał gorąco: – Już wstyd przez niego na wieś idzie. Słyszeliście o wczorajszym? – I... bitka każdemu przytrafić się może, zwyczajnie... Drugie miarkuję: byśmy za te jego rządy nie dopłacili. – Sam się nie rozporządza: dyć i kasjer pilnuje, i pisarz, i urząd... – Psy mięsa pilnują! Warują, a w końcu ty, chłopie, dopłać, bo nie dopilnowali. – Bogać ta inaczej! Wiecie ta co nowego? Balcerek jeno splunął i ręką machnął; nie chciał gadać, chłop był mrukliwy i przez babę zahukany, to i barzej strzegący języka. Doszli też do Borynów. Józka skrobała ziemniaki na ganku. – Idźcie, ojciec ta sami leżą. Hanusia na kapuśnisku, a Jagna robi u matki. W izbie pusto było, przez otwarte okno zaglądały kiście bzów i słońce siało się przez zieleń. Stary siedział na łóżku. Wychudły był, siwa broda jeżyła mu się na żółtej twarzy kiej szczeć, głowę miał jeszcze obwiązaną, ruchał cosik sinymi wargami. Pochwalili Boga, nie odrzekł ni się poruszył. – Nie poznajecie to nas? – ozwał się Kłąb za rękę go biorąc. Jakby nic nie wiedział, nasłuchiwał niby tego świegotania jaskółek lepiących gniazda pod strzechą lebo tego szmeru gałęzi szorujących po ścianach i w okno niekiedy zaglądających. – Macieju! – rzekł znów Kłąb wstrząsając nim zdziebko. Chory drgnął, oczy mu się zatrzęsły, obejrzał się na nich. – Słyszycie? dyć Kłąb jestem, a to Balcerek, wasz kum; poznajecie, co? Czekali patrząc mu w oczy. – Sam tu, chłopy! Do mnie! Bij psubratów! bij! – krzyknął z nagła ogromnym głosem, podniósł ręce jakby w obronie i zwalił się na wznak. Józka wpadła na krzyk i jęła mu głowę obwalać mokrymi szmatami, ale on już leżał cichy, a w szeroko otwartych oczach lśnił jakiś strach śmiertelny. Wyszli pokrótce, sfrasowani i pełni zgrozy. – Trup ci tam leży, a nie żywy człowiek! – rzekł Kłąb odwracając oczy na chałupę. Józka znowu skrobała ziemniaki na ganku, dzieci bawiły się pod ścianą, a w sadzie spacerował Witkowy bociek, zaś wiater przysłaniał gałęziami okno wywarte. Szli czas jakiś w milczeniu zgrozy, jakby z grobu wyszli. – Każdemu przyjdzie na to, każdemu – szepnął łzawo Kłąb. – A każdemu... wola Boża, cóż, nie poredzi... Hale, mógł jeszcze pożyć jaką porę, żeby nie ten las... – Pewnie. Zginął, a drugie się z tego pożywią – westchnął. – Raz kozie śmierć... mało się to naharował? – I nama też może niezadługo przyjdzie za nim iść. Patrzeli kwardo we świat, w pola rozkołysane, na bory widne jak na dłoni, na role zieleniące, na ten dzień jasny, ciepły i zwiesnowy, i dusze im kamieniały w rezygnacji a poddaniu się woli Bożej. – Nie zmienić tego człowiekowi, coć mu przeznaczone, nie... I z tym się rozeszli. Zaś drudzy tegoż jeszcze dnia i następnych poczęli nawiedzać chorego, jeno co tak samo nikogo nie poznawał, że w końcu zaprzestali. – Jemu tylko pacierze o prędkie skonanie potrzebne – powiedział ksiądz. A że każden miał dosyć swoich turbacji a bied, to i nie dziwota, co wrychle zapomnieli o nim, zaś jeśli zdarzyło się komu spomnieć, to jakby o nieboszczyku. Co prawda, to i leżał se chudziaszek w takim opuszczeniu, kieby już do grobu złożony i trawą porosły. Komuż ta był w pamięci? Bywało nieraz, iż całe dni leżał bez kropli wody, może by i pomarł prosto z głodu, gdyby nie Witkowe dobre serce, któren porywał, co się jeno dało, i niósł gospodarzowi, a nawet krowy często poddajał kryjomo i mlekiem go poił. Chory bowiem przejmował go dziwnie frasobliwą troską, aż raz ośmielił się zapytać parobka. – Pietrek, prawda to, że kto przez spowiedzi zamrze, do piekła idzie? – Prawda. Przeciek ksiądz zawdy tak mówią w kościele. – To i gospodarz by do piekieł poszli? – przeżegnał się trwożnie. – Taki człowiek jak i drugie. – Hale! gospodarz taki człowiek jak i drugie! hale! – Głupiś kiej głąb kapuściany! – zaperzył się Pietrek, długo mu tłumacząc, ale Witek nie uwierzył; swoje on wiedział i zgoła drugie. Tak ano przechodziły dnie w Borynowej chałupie... Zaś na wsi kotłowało się kiej w garnku. Wójtowa bitka to sprawiła, obie bowiem strony szukały świadków, przeciągając naród na swoją stronę. Chociaż to jeno z Kozłami była sprawa, ale wójt nie zaspał i tęgo zabiegał. Górę też wziął zaraz z miejsca, bo więcej niźli połowa wsi za nim się opowiedziała. Znali go jak zły szeląg, ale wójtem był przeciech, mógł w niejednym poredzić, ale i mógł dobrze sadła zalać za skórę, to i namową, przypochlebstwem a gorzałką przysposobił sobie świadków, jakich mu było potrza. Kozioł leżał ciężko chory i księdza z Panem Jezusem sprowadzali do niego. Powiedali ta różnie o tej chorobie, bąkając w sekrecie, co jeno udaje, by wójt jeszcze lepiej beknął na sądach. Ale Bóg wie, jak to tam było. Wiedziano jeno dobrze, że sama Kozłowa całe dnie latała po ludziach pomstując a wyrzekając. Opowiadała, co już przedała maciorę z prosiętami na lekowanie męża i prawie co dnia wylatywała umyślnie przed wójtów krzycząc wniebogłosy, jako już Bartek umiera, Boga i ludzi sprawiedliwych wzywając na świarczenie i poratunek. Biedota jeno i co tkliwsze kobiety stanęli po ich stronie, a nawet jeden z pomniejszych gospodarzy, Kobus, że to człowiek był niespokojny i swarliwy. Ale reszta ni słuchać nie chciała, w żywe oczy się wypierając, jakoby co niebądź widzieli, zaś niejeden radził jeszczek, by z wójtem nie zadzierali, bo niczego nie wskórają. Nowe z tego wychodziły historie, że to Kobus miał ozór niepowściągliwy, łacno się z pięściami ponosił, a baby też w słowach nie przebierały. Więc jeno wrzaski z tego szły i gniewy, bo cóż? mogli to poredzić gospodarzom i wójtowi? Nawet już Żyd się z nich prześmiewał i na bórg dawać nie chciał. A nie przeszedł i tydzień, dość już wszystkie miały tej sprawy i tych jazgotów lamentliwych, że już słuchać przestali. Aż tu nowa pomoc im przyszła i we wsi znowu się zakotłowało. Oto Płoszka zmówił się z młynarzem i wraz otwarcie a głośno stanęli po stronie Kozłów... Juści, szło im akuratnie o nich co o ten śnieg łoński – swoje w tym mieli zamysły i la siebie jakieś wygody rychtowali. Płoszka był chłop sielnie ambitny, skryty, a we swój rozum i bogactwa dufający, zaś młynarz, wiadomo, co la grosza dałby się powiesić, kutwa i zdzierus. Wojna się też wnet zawiązała między stronami cicha i zawzięta, boć przy ludziach w oczy świarczyli sobie przyjacielstwo, witali jak i przódzi, a nawet nieraz i do karczmy pod ręce się wiedli. Co mądrzejsi wnet się pomiarkowali, jako tej spółce nie o sprawiedliwość chodzi, nie o krzywdy Kozłów, a o coś inszego, może i o wójtostwo. – Pożywił się jeden, niech się ta pożywią i drugie!– powiadali starzy kiwając głowami. I tak czas schodził, że męt we wsi był coraz większy. Aż tu któregoś dnia gruchnęło po chałupach: – Niemcy w karczmie popasają! – Na Podlesie pewnikiem ciągną – rzekł ktoś domyślnie. – Niech jadą z Bogiem!... co wama do nich? – przekładał drugi. Ale jakaś niespokojna, trwożna ciekawość owładnęła ludźmi. Przez sady krzykali se tę nowinę, w opłotkach stawali gadać o niej, a insze zaś już do karczmy się przebierały na przewiady. Jakoż prawdę rzekli, pięć bryk stojało na podjeździe, a wszystkie na żelaznych osiach, na żółto i niebiesko malowane, budami płóciennymi nakryte, spod których wyzierały kobiety i różny sprzęt gospodarski, zaś w karczmie przed szynkwasem z dziesięciu Niemców popijało. A tęgie były juchy, rozrosłe i brodate, w granatowe kapoty przyodziane, ze srebrnymi łańcuchami na spaśnych brzuchach, a pyski to jaże się im świeciły od dobrego jadła. Szwargotali cosik ze Żydem. Chłopy całą kupą stawali pobok o wódkę krzycząc, a patrząc i nasłuchując uważnie, ale trudno było wymiarkować choćby i jedno słowo. Dopiero Mateusz, któren z Żydami poredził szwargotać, tak cosik do nich zaszprechował, jaże karczmarz odwrócił się zdziwiony. Niemcy łysnęli jeno po sobie ślepiami, a nie odrzekli, zaś potem i Grzela, wójtów brat, powiedział im jakieś niemieckie słowo. Zadami się wykręciły do chłopów, rechocąc między sobą jakoby te świnie nad korytem. – To ino prać po tych świńskich pyskach! – rzekł rozgniewany Mateusz. – Kijem by potrza zmacać boki, a wnet by przemówiły. A Adam Kłębiak szepnął z zapalczywością: – Pchnę w kałdun tego j z brzega, zwali me, to pierzta na odlew. Powstrzymali go, bo i Niemcy, jakby poczuwszy groźby, wzięli antał z piwem i prędko się wynieśli z karczmy. – Te, pludry, nie tak śpieszno, portki pogubita! – Świńskie pociotki! – krzyczeli za nimi chłopaki. Ale zaraz po ich wyjeździe Żyd wyznał przed parobkami, jako Niemcy już prawie kupiły Podlesie, że już pojechali rozmierzać kolonię, że całe piętnaście familii osiądzie na folwarku. – My się dusim na zagonach, a Niemcy będą na włókach rozwalali. – To podkup ich, a nie daj! Rusz rozumem, kiej się masz za mądralę!... – wykrzykiwał na Grzelę Stacho Płoszka. – Psiakrew z taką sprawą! – zaklął Mateusz bijąc pięścią w szynkwas. – Jak się usadzą na Podlesiu, to i ciężko będzie w Lipcach wytrzymać – zapewniał, że to bywały był we świecie, a Niemców znał dobrze. Nie wierzyli mu zrazu, ale mimo to cała wieś się zakłopotała; jęli medytować i rozważać, co by z takiego somsiedztwa mogło wypaść złego la Lipiec? A tu co dnia pastuchy i przechodzący donosili, jako na Podlesiu grunta już rozmierzają, kamienie zwożą i studnię kopią. Że niejeden przez ciekawość pociągał za młyn ku Woli, a własnymi oczyma sprawdzał, że prawdę powiadali. Ale jak stoją rzeczy, nie sposób się było dowiedzieć. Przypierali kowala, bo z Niemcami się już zwąchał i konie im podkuwał, ale wykręcał się i ni to, ni owo odpowiadał. Dopiero Grzela, wójtów brat, poszedł na przewiady i prawdę wyłożył. Było zaś tak: dziedzic był winien jednemu Niemcowi piętnaście tysięcy rubli. Oddać nie miał, a ten mu w długu chciał wziąć Podlesie i resztę gotowym groszem dopłacić. Dziedzic się niby godził, a za kupcami posyłał, bo Niemiec dawał jeno po sześćdziesiąt rubli za morgę. Dziedzic zwłóczy, jak może. – Ale zgodzić się musi! We dworze pełno Żydów, każden o swoje krzyczy! Powiadał mi borowy, co już krowy zajęte za podatek. Skądże to weźmie zapłacić? Wszystko na pniu przedane! Lasu przeciek teraz, dopóki z nami w procesie, ciąć mu nie pozwolą. Nie poredzi sobie inaczej i przedać musi choćby za bele co – twierdził Grzela. – Taka ziemia, po sto rubli za morgę nie za dużo. – Kupujcie, przeda i jeszcze waju w rękę pocałuje. – Hale, drogi grosz, jak go braknie! – Miemcy se użyją, a ty, chłopie, ślinę łykaj! Pogadywali wzdychając żałośnie. Markotność ich rozbierała. Juści, żal było takiej ziemi, bo to przyległa i rodna. Każdemu by się przydało kilka morgów, każdemu. Dyć się już cisnęli na swoich zagonach kiej mrówki, dyć ledwie się już przeżywiali ode żniw do żniw. Taki kawał wybranej ziemi, w sam raz la synów i zięciów. Nową wieś by wystawili i łąki mieliby niezgorsze, i woda pobok... Ale cóż, nie poredzi! Miemcy siędą, będą się panoszyć, a ty, człowieku, zdychaj. – Kaj się to wszystko podzieje? – wzdychali starzy patrząc na młódź, gżącą się wieczorami po drogach, a było tego, było, jaże się ściany rozpierały! A za cóż to miał kto grunta kupować, kiej ledwie na życie starczyło? Głowili się niemało, nawet do księdza szli po radę. Nie poredził: z pustego nie naleje. – Kto nie ma grosza, nie umacza nosa. Biednemu zawdy wiater w oczy!... Ale i wyrzekania a biadolenia też nic nie pomogły. A jakby na dobitkę; upały szły coraz większe. Maj dopiero się miał ku końcowi, a przypiekało kieby w lipcu. Dnie wstawały ciche i duszne, słońce od samego wschodu wynosiło się rozpalone na czyste niebo i tak przypiekało, że już po wyżniach i na piaskach jarzyny mdlały pożółkłe, trawy do cna wypalało po ugorach, strugi wysychały, ziemniaki zaś, choć zrazu niezgorzej ruszyły, ledwie okrywały ziemię chudymi łęcinami. Oziminy jeno nie ucierpiały wiela, wykłoszone, pięknie wyrosłe, szły jeszczek galanto w górę, jaże chałupy się skryły i jakby do ziemi przycupnęły, dachami jeno widne nad tym borem kłosistym. Noce też były duszne i tak nagrzane, że już po sadach sypiali, gdyż trudno było w chałupach wytrzymać. Zaś przez te gorąca, przez kłopoty i żałoście, przez Płoszkowe judzenie na wójta, przez przednówek cięższy latoś niźli po inne roki, dość, że w Lipcach nastał czas dziwnie swarliwy i niespokojny. Chodzili rozdygotani w sobie upatrując jeno, kogo by żgnąć tym bolącym słowem albo i za orzydle chycić. Każden rad stawał przeciw drugiemu, że jakby piekło zrobiło się we wsi. Co dnia bowiem już od świtania trzęsło się od kłótni a wyzwisk, bo co dnia przychodziło coś nowego. A to Kobusowie się pobili, jaże ksiądz musiał godzić i napominać, a to Balcerkowa z Gulbasem kudłów sobie nastrzępili o prosiaka, któren marchew spyskał, to Płoszkowa pożarła się ze sołtysem o przemienienie gąsiąt; to o dzieci szły kłótnie, to o szkody somsiedzkie, to o bele co, bych się jeno przyczepiać a kłyźnić, a wrzeszczeć i wyzywać ze wszystkiej mocy – że jakby zaraza na wieś padła, tyle powstawało swarów, bijatyk i procesów. Nawet Jambroży prześmiewał się przed obcymi: – Niezgorszy przednowek latoś dał mi Pan Jezus! Umarlaków nie ma, nikto się nie lęgnie, nikto nie żeni, a mnie dzień w dzień ktosik gorzałkę stawia, honoruje, a na świadki prosi. Żeby tak parę roków jeszcze się kłócili, a na nic by się człowiek rozpił... Juści, co się źle działo w Lipcach. Ale cheba co w chałupie Dominikowej działo się najgorzej. Szymek powrócił z drugimi, Jędrzych wyzdrowiał, bieda im nie doskwierała jak indziej, to powinno było iść wszystko po dawnemu. Bogać ta poszło, kiej chłopaki odmówiły matce posłuchu! Stawiali się hardo, kłócili ząb za ząb, bić się nie pozwolili, a żadnych robót kobiecych, jak przódzi, ani tknęli. – Dziewkę se przyjmijcie albo i sami róbcie – powiedali twardo. Paczesiowa miała żelazne ręce i duszę nieustępliwą – jakże! tyle lat wszystkim rządziła, tyle lat nikto nie śmiał się jej przeciwić ni w poprzek stawać. A tu kto stawał? kto się przeciw niej ważył? – własne dzieci! – Jezus miłosierny – wołała w zapamiętaniu i złości, przy leda okazji chwytając za kij na synów, chciała ich przemóc i zmusić do posłuchu. Nie dali się, zacięli się jak i matka i poszli na udry. To powstawały prawie co dnia takie wrzaski a gonitwy kole chałupy, jaże ludzie się zbiegali uspokajać. Nawet ksiądz, snadź przez nią podmówiony, wzywał ich do się, a do zgody i posłuszeństwa napominał. Wysłuchali cierpliwie, w ręce go ucałowali, a za nogi, jak przystało, z pokorą podjęli, ale się nie przemienili. – Nie dziecim, wiemy, co nama robić. Niech matka pierwsza ustąpi! – tłumaczyli się przed ludźmi. – Cała wieś się z nas prześmiewała... A Dominikowa jaże pożółkła ze złości a zmartwienia, bo w żaden sposób zmóc się nie dawali, a przy tym miasto w kościele przesiadywać i po kumach, jak przódzi, musiała teraz robić kole gospodarstwa, Jagusię cięgiem przyzywała do pomocy. Ale i córka nie szczędziła jej zgryzot i wstydu. Paczesiowa trzymała wójtową stronę, nawet świarczyła przeciwko Kozłom, gdyż była przy bitce i opatrywała wójtów. Pietr też często wieczorami zaglądał do niej, niby to na poredy, a głównie, bych Jagusię wywołać i prowadzić się z nią na ogrody. Na wsi się nic nie ukryje, dobrze wiedzą, z czego się kurzy i kaj, to i zgorszenie z tych grzesznych jamorów rosło coraz barzej i dobrzy ludzie już nieraz ostrzegali starą. Mogła to zapobiec, kiej Jagna mimo próśb i błagań robiła jakby na złość. Wolała bowiem grzech najcięższy i obmowy ludzkie niźli przesiadywanie w tej obmierzłej chałupie mężowej. Złe ją porwało i niesło, a nikto nie był mocen powstrzymać. Hance to nawet szło na rękę i nawet często o tym rozpowiadała przed ludźmi. – Niech się zabawia, póki wójtowi nie wzbronią tracić gromadzkie. Dyć jej niczego nie żałuje i zwozi z miasta, co ino może, we złoto by ją oprawił. Niech se używają i końca patrzą. Co mi tam do nich! Juści, mało to ją własnych zmartwień żarło! Nie żałowała pieniędzy la adwokata, a jeszcze nie wiada było, kiej się Antkowa sprawa odbędzie i co go czeka. A on tam chudziaczek schnął w kreminale i Bożego zmiłowania wyglądał. W chałupie też się z wolna rozprzęgało. Mogła to dopilnować wszystkiego? Parobek się rozzuchwalał coraz barzej, snadź przez kowala podmawiany, że tak robił, jak mu się podobało, a nieraz, kiej do miasta pojechała, cały dzień się przewałęsał po wsi. Groziła mu potem, że niech jeno Antek powróci, a z nim się często porachuje. – Wróci! Jeszcze na to nie przyszło, bych zbójów puszczali! – odkrzykiwał zuchwale. Jaże cierpła z gniewu, bić by jeno ten pysk niepoczciwy, ale poredzi mu to? Jeszcze ją sponiewiera, a któż to się za nią upomni, kto wesprze? Trza było wszystko znieść i w sobie schować na później, do sposobnej pory, bo jeszcze pójdzie i wszystko na jej ręce spadnie; już i tak ledwie mogła wydolić robocie. Zapadała przeto na zdrowiu coraz więcej. Jakże, i żelazo w końcu rdza przeźre, i kamień jeno do czasu wytrzyma, a nie dopiero słaba kobieta! Któregoś dnia pod koniec maja ksiądz z organistą pojechali na odpust, zaś Jambroży tak się spił z Niemcami, które często zaglądały do karczmy, że nie było komu przedzwonić na Anioł Pański ni kościoła otworzyć. Zebrali się przeto odprawiać nabożeństwo pod cmentarz, kaj pobok bramy stojała mała kapliczka z figurą Matki Boskiej. Każdego maja przystrajały ją dziewczyny w papierowe wstęgi a korony wyzłacane i polnym kwieciem obrzucały, broniąc od zupełnej ruiny, gdyż kapliczka była odwieczna, spękana i w gruz się sypiąca, że nawet ptaki już się w, niej nie gnieździły, a jeno niekiej, w czas słót jesiennych, pastuch jaki schronienia szukał. Smętarne drzewa, lipy staruchy, brzozy wysmukłe i te, pogięte krzyże osłaniały ją nieco od burz zimowych i wichrów. Zeszło się sporo narodu i jak się naprędce dało, przybrali kapliczkę w zieleń, a kwiaty, ktosik śmieci wygarnął, ktosik żółtym piaskiem wysypał, że nawtykawszy w ziemię u stóp figury świeczek i lampek zapalonych, wraz jęli klękać nabożnie. Kowal przyklęknął na przedzie, przed progiem, zarzuconym tulipanami a głogiem różowym i pierwszy zaczął śpiewać. Było już dobrze po słońcu, mroczało, niebo na zachodzie paliło się jeszcze we złocie całe i bledziuśką zielenią przytrząśnięte, czas był cichy, obwisłe warkocze brzóz jakby się lały ku ziemi, zboża stanęły przygięte, kieby zasłuchane dźwiękliwy bełkot rzeczki i to cichuśkie strzykanie koników polnych. Ostatnie stada do obór ściągały; od wsi, z pól, z miedz już niedojrzanych buchały niekiedy jazgotliwe śpiewki pastusze i długie, przeciągłe poryki. Zaś naród śpiewał, wpatrzony w jasną twarz Matki, co wyciągała błogosławiące ręce nad wszystkim światem: Dobranoc, wonna lilija, Dobranoc! Zapach młodych brzóz powiał ze smętarza i wraz też słowiki jęły jakby próbować gardzieli, wyciągać rwaną nutą, wzbierać mocą, jaże w końcu buchnęły złote, spienione strugi, jaże polały się te trele perliste, te kląskania cudne i te lube, rzewliwe zawodzenia, zaś niedaleko ze zbóż ozwały się też pana Jackowe skrzypice przywtarzając ludziom tak słodko, cichuśko a przejmująco, jakby to te żytnie, rdzawe kłosy dzwoniły o się, to złote niebo lebo przyschła ziemia taką pieśnią zagrała majową. I już wraz śpiewali wszystkie, i naród, i ptaszkowie i skrzypice, a kiej na to oczymgnienie ustawali, kiej słowiki tak się zaniesły, aże cichło, a struny jakby tchu nabierały, wtedy nieprzeliczony żabi chór podnosił rechotliwe głosy i grał zgodliwym skrzekiem i nukaniem przeciągłym. I tak już szło na przemiany. Długo się owo nabożeństwo ciągnęło, jaże kowal zaczął przyśpieszać, wydzierał się mocno, nad drugimi górując; a często wołał za siebie: – Pośpieszajta się, ludzie... – że to opóźniali się z nutą niektóre. A nawet raz huknął na Maciusia Kłębowego: – Nie drzyj się, jucho, boś nie za bydłem! Że zgodliwie już poszło, i głosy podrywały się razem kiej te stada gołębie i krążąco, z wolna unosiły się ku niebu ciemniejącemu. Dobranoc, wonna lilija! Dobranoc! Niepokalana Maryja! Dobranoc! Mrok już zgęstniał i noc ciepła i cicha świat otulała, zasie na niebie występowały gwiazdy rosą roziskrzoną, kiej się zaczęli rozchodzić. Dzieuchy, wpół się pobrawszy, zawodziły po drogach. Hanka powracała jeno z dzieckiem na ręku i srodze czegoś zadumana, gdy przysunął się kowal i wpodle szedł. Nie ozwała się; dopiero przed domem, widząc, iż nie ostaje, rzekła: – Wstąpicie to, Michał? – Przysiędę w ganku i powiem co wam – szepnął cicho. Ścierpła nieco, szykując się jakąś nową biedę posłyszeć. – Byliście pono u Antka? – pierwszy zaczął. – Byłam, ale mnie do niego nie puścili. – Tegom się i bojał. – Mówcie, co wiecie! – mróz ją przeszedł. – Co ja ta wiem?... tyla jeno, co mi się udało ze starszego wyciągnąć. – A co? – wparła się w słupek i dziecko mocniej przycisnęła do siebie. – Powiedział, że Antka, przed sprawą nie wypuszczą. – Laczego! – ledwie wyjąkała, dygot ją trząsł i łamał. – Dyć... przeciek adwokat mówił, co może puszczą. – Hale, żeby im uciekł! Tak przez niczego nie puszczą! Wiecie, przyszedłem dzisiaj do was całkiem po przyjacielsku. Co tam pomiędzy nami było to było; obaczycie kiedyś, żem był praw... Nie wierzyliście mi... wasza wola... ale teraz wysłuchajcie, co rzeknę, a jak księdzu na spowiedzi, tak prawdę powiem... Z Antkiem jest źle! z pewnością ciężko go zasądzą, może na dziesięć lat. Słyszycie to?... – Słyszę, ale nic a nic nie wierzę – uspokoiła się nagle. – Każden nie wierzy, póki nie przymierzy; prawdę wam rzekłem. – Zawdy taką mówicie – zaśmiała się wzgardliwie. Ciepnął się i jął gorąco upewniać, jako teraz z prostego przyjacielstwa przyszedł, bych poredzić. Słuchała chodząc oczyma po obejściu, już się parę razy podnosiła niecierpliwie: krowy ano nie wydojone porykiwały w oborze, gęsi były nie zapędzone na noc i źrebak gonił się w opłotkach z Łapą, a chłopaki rajcowały w stodole. Nie wierzyła mu juści ani słóweczka. – Niech się wygada, może się wyda, z czym przyszedł – myślała trzymając się na baczności. – Cóż poredzić? co? – odpowiadała, byle coś rzec. – A, rada by się nalazła – powiedział ciszej jeszcze. Odwróciła się do niego. – Dać wykup, to go puszczą jeszcze przed sprawą, a potem to już se poredzi, choćby i do tej Hameryki... nie zgonią... – Jezus, Maria! Do Hameryki! – krzyknęła bezwolnie. – Cichocie, jak pod przysięgą mówię, tak dziedzic radził. "Niech ucieka – powiada – najmniej dziesięć lat... zmarnuje się chłop..." Wczoraj mi mówił". – Uciekać ze wsi... od grontu... od dzieci... Jezu... – to ino zrozumiała. – Dajcie jeno wykup, a resztę to już Antek postanowi, dajcie... – Skądże to wezmę?... Mój Boże, w tyli świat... od wszystkiego. – Pięćset rubli chcą! Przeciek macie te ojcowe... weźcie je na wykup... policzym się później... byle jeno ratować... Skoczyła na równe nogi. – Jako ten pies cięgiem jedno szczekacie! – chciała odejść. – Ciepiecie się jak głupia – rozgniewał się. – Tak se ino powiedziałem... Hale, będzie się tu honorować o bele słowo, a tam chłop w kreminale zgnije, Powiem mu, jak to zabiegacie, by mu ulżyć. Przysiadła znowu, nie wiedząc już, co myśleć. Opowiadał szeroko o tej Jameryce, o ludziach znajomych, które tam pojechały, że listy piszą, a nawet pieniądze przysyłają la swoich. Jak tam dobrze, jaką wolę ma każden, jakie bogactwa zbierają. Antek mógłby zaraz uciekać: zna Żyda, któren już niejednego wyprowadził. Mało to już takich uciekło! Zaś Hanka mogłaby jechać potem la niepoznaki. Grzela wróci z wojska, to spłaciłby z ojcowizny, a nie, kupiec się też rychło znajdzie. – Poradźcie się księdza, obaczycie, co wama przytwierdzi moje słowa. Poznacie, żem prawy i ze szczerego serca namawiam, nie la swojej wygody. Jeno przed nikim ani pary z gęby, bych się strażnicy nie zmiarkowali, zaś wtedy i za tysiące go nie puszczą, a jeszcze w kajdany zakują – zakończył poważnie. – Skąd wziąć na wykup! tylachna pieniędzy! – jęknęła. – Znam kogoś z Modlicy, kto by dał na dobry procent... znam i drugich... pieniądze by się nalazły... Moja w tym głowa... pomógłbym. I długo jeszcze radził a namawiał. – Rozważcie, trza rychło postanowić. Odszedł cicho, że ani spostrzegła, kiej się zapodział w nocy. Późno już było, w chałupie spali, tylko Witek siedział pod ścianą, jakby stróżując gospodyni, na wsi też wszyscy legli, nawet psy nie poszczekiwały, woda jeno bulgotała i ptaki zawodziły w sadach. Księżyc się wtoczył na niebo i szedł srebrnym sierpem przez te straszne, mroczne wysokości. Białe i niskie mgły pokrywały łąki, zaś nad żytami wisiał płowy tuman kwietnej kurzawy; staw polśniewał wskroś drzew kieby tafla lodowa... Aże dzwoniło w uszach od tej cichości a słowiczych kląskań i zawodzeń. Hanka siedziała wciąż na jednym miejscu jakby przykuta. – Jezu, uciekać ze wsi, od grontu, od wszystkiego! – myślała jedno w kółko. Groza ją przejęła, rosnąc z minuty na minutę, a serce ściskając strasznym żalem i przerażeniem. Łapa zaczął wyć na podwórzu, słowiki ścichły, zawiał wiater, że zakolebały się cienie i jękliwy, smutny szum przeleciał. – Kubową duszę obaczył! – szepnął Witek żegnając się strachliwie. – Głupiś! – skarciła go, spać wypędzając. – Kiej przychodzi, do koni zagląda, obroku im dosypuje... bo to raz? Nie słuchała już, cichość znowu spadła na świat, słowiki zaśpiewały, a ona siedziała kieby zmartwiała, powtarzając niekiej z męką i strachem: – W cały świat uciekać! Na zawsze! Jezu miłosierny! Na zawsze... Kategoria:Chłopi